Developmental age groups
Developmental age groups are defined by a chronological age span, of varying definintion, and characterized by specific variables. See also *Adolescent development *Adult development *Age differences *Aging *Childhood development *Delayed development *Developemnt *Developmental stages *Emotional development *Human development *Mental age *Motor development *Physical development *Precocious development *Psychogenesis References *Aapola, S. (2002). Exploring dimensions of age in young people's lives: A discourse analytical approach: Time & Society Vol 11(2-3) Sep 2002, 295-314. *Abdel, T., & Tawfik, M. (2003). Factorial Components of Aggression among Samples of Secondary and University Students: Journal of the Social Sciences Vol 31(2) 2003, 323-346. *Abeles, R. P. (1987). Life-span perspectives and social psychology. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Abroms, L., Jorgensen, C. M., Southwell, B. G., Geller, A. C., & Emmons, K. M. (2003). Gender difference in young adults' beliefs about sunscreen use: Health Education & Behavior Vol 30(1) Feb 2003, 29-43. *Ackerman, S., Zuroff, D. C., & Moskowitz, D. S. (2000). Generativity in midlife and young adults: Links to agency, communion, and subjective well-being: International Journal of Aging & Human Development Vol 50(1) 2000, 17-41. *Ajwani, J. K., & Upadhyay, S. N. (1983). Role of age and intelligence in the effectiveness of instructions in problem-solving: Scientia Paedagogica Experimentalis Vol 20(1) 1983, 5-11. *Akehurst, L., Kohnken, G., & Hofer, E. (2001). Content credibility of accounts derived from live and video presentations: Legal and Criminological Psychology Vol 6(1) Feb 2001, 65-83. *Alcorta, C. S. (2006). Religion and the Life Course: Is Adolescence an "Experience Expectant" Period for Religious Transmission? Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Alston, J. P., & Dudley, C. J. (1973). Age, occupation, and life satisfaction: The Gerontologist Vol 13(1) Spr 1973, 58-61. *Amaro, H., Navarro, A. M., Conron, K. J., & Raj, A. (2002). Cultural influences on women's sexual health. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Amrhein, L. (2002). Intergenerational dialogue through age-integrated structures? Annotations to a gerontological utopia: Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie und Geriatrie Vol 35(4) Aug 2002, 315-327. *Anderson, V. A., Anderson, P., Northam, E., Jacobs, R., & Catroppa, C. (2001). Development of executive functions through late childhood and adolescence in an Australian sample: Developmental Neuropsychology Vol 20(1) Aug 2001, 385-406. *Anooshian, L. J. (1997). Distinctions between implicit and explicit memory: Significance for understanding cognitive development: International Journal of Behavioral Development Vol 21(3) Sep 1997, 453-478. *Antropova, M. V., Borodkina, G. V., Kuznetsova, L. M., Manke, G. G., & et al. (1995). Psychophysiological and autonomic parameters in slow and agile adolescents (longitudinal investigations): Human Physiology Vol 21(5) Sep-Oct 1995, 467-470. *Arnett, J. J. (2001). Conceptions of the transition to adulthood: Perspectives from adolescence through midlife: Journal of Adult Development Vol 8(2) Apr 2001, 133-143. *Ashiabi, G. S. (2000). Promoting the emotional development of preschoolers: Early Childhood Education Journal Vol 28(2) Win 2000, 79-84. *Ashkenazi, O., & Ravid, D. (1998). Children's understanding of linguistic humour: An aspect of metalinguistic awareness: Cahiers de Psychologie Cognitive/Current Psychology of Cognition Vol 17(2) Apr 1998, 367-387. *Astone, N. M., Schoen, R., Ensminger, M., & Rothert, K. (2000). School reentry in early adulthood: The case of inner-city African Americans: Sociology of Education Vol 73(3) Jul 2000, 133-154. *Au, R., Joung, P., Nicholas, M., Obler, L. K., & et al. (1995). Naming ability across the adult life span: Aging & Cognition Vol 2(4) 1995, 300-311. *Babelot, G., & Marcos, H. (1999). Comprehension of directives in young children: Influence of social situation and linguistic form: First Language Vol 19(56, Pt 2) Jun 1999, 165-186. *Baer, J. S., Marlatt, G. A., & McMahon, R. J. (1993). Addictive behaviors across the life span: Prevention, treatment, and policy issues. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Banerjee, R., & Yuill, N. (1999). Children's explanations for self-presentational behaviour: European Journal of Social Psychology Vol 29(1) Feb 1999, 105-111. *Banerji, M. (1992). Factor structure of the Gesell School Readiness Screening Test: Journal of Psychoeducational Assessment Vol 10(4) Dec 1992, 342-354. *Bangerter, A. (2005). Entitativity of Generations, Age Groups and Cohorts as Perceived by Young Adults: Swiss Journal of Psychology/Schweizerische Zeitschrift fur Psychologie/Revue Suisse de Psychologie Vol 64(4) Dec 2005, 273-280. *Baroody, A. J., Ginsburg, H. P., & Waxman, B. (1983). Children's use of mathematical structure: Journal for Research in Mathematics Education Vol 14(3) May 1983, 156-168. *Barrio, C. A. (2007). Assessing Suicide Risk in Children: Guidelines for Developmentally Appropriate Interviewing: Journal of Mental Health Counseling Vol 29(1) Jan 2007, 50-66. *Basu, S., Ram, D., Das, S. C., & Gupta, S. C. (2002). A case controlled study of neurological soft signs in childhood and adolescent mania: Hong Kong Journal of Psychiatry Vol 12(1) Mar 2002, 6-10. *Batt, R. E., & Severino, M. F. (1990). Endometriosis: From menarche to menopause. East Norwalk, CT: Appleton & Lange. *Bean, F. D., Bonjean, C. M., & Burton, M. G. (1973). Intergenerational occupational mobility and alienation: Social Forces Vol 52(1) Sep 1973, 62-73. *Beaudichon, J., Legros, S., & Magnusson, M. (1991). The organization of interpersonal and intrapersonal regulations in the transmission of complex organized information: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 44(399) Jan-Feb 1991, 110-120. *Beautrais, A. L. (2001). Child and young adolescent suicide in New Zealand: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 35(5) Oct 2001, 647-653. *Becerra, I. G., Soriano, M. C. L., Sagarduy, J. L. Y., & Sanchez, M. C. P. (2002). Free-time activities in older adults: Analisis y Modificacion de Conducta Vol 28(117) 2002, 5-24. *Beck, K. H., Hartos, J., & Simons-Morton, B. (2002). Teen driving risk: the promise of parental influence and public policy: Health Education & Behavior Vol 29(1) Feb 2002, 73-84. *Becker, P. T., Engelhardt, K. F., Steinmann, M. F., & Kane, J. (1997). Infant age, context, and family system influences on the interactive behavior of mothers of infants with mental delay: Research in Nursing & Health Vol 20(1) Feb 1997, 39-50. *Bell, B., Rose, C. L., & Damon, A. (1972). The normative aging study: An interdisciplinary and longitudinal study of health and aging: Aging & Human Development Vol 3(1) Feb 1972, 5-17. *Bell, B. D. (1973). The family life cycle, primary relationships, and social participation patterns: The Gerontologist Vol 13(1) Spr 1973, 78-81. *Bell, D. M., & Espie, C. A. (2000). Age recognition in adults with intellectual disabilities: A literature review and an exploratory study: Journal of Applied Research in Intellectual Disabilities Vol 13(3) 2000, 132-158. *Bell, E. V. (1978). Analysis of the amount of information teenaged and adult interviewers elicited from teenaged drug users and non-users: Drug Forum Vol 7(1) 1978-1979, 27-34. *Benazon, N. R., Ager, J., & Rosenberg, D. R. (2002). Cognitive behavior therapy in treatment-naive children and adolescents with obsessive-compulsive disorder: An open trial: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 40(5) May 2002, 529-540. *Benda, B. B., & Turney, H. M. (2002). Youthful violence: Problems and prospects: Child & Adolescent Social Work Journal Vol 19(1) Feb 2002, 5-34. *Bengston, V. L., & Lovejoy, M. C. (1973). Values, personality, and social structure: An intergenerational analysis: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 16(6) Jul 1973, 880-912. *Bengtson, V. L., Furlong, M. J., & Laufer, R. S. (1974). Time, aging, and the continuity of social structure: Themes and issues in generational analysis: Journal of Social Issues Vol 30(2) 1974, 1-30. *Bengtson, V. L., Furlong, M. J., & Laufer, R. S. (1983). Time, aging, and the continuity of social structure: Themes and issues in generational analysis: Journal of Social Issues Vol 39(4) Win 1983, 45-71. *Bengtson, V. L., & Kuypers, J. A. (1971). Generational difference and the developmental stake: Aging & Human Development Vol 2(4) Nov 1971, 249-260. *Bengtson, V. L., & Putney, N. M. (2006). Future 'Conflicts' Across Generations and Cohorts? Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications Ltd. *Bennett, C. R. (1989). First and third grade children's concept of age: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bennett, K. C., & Thompson, N. L. (1980). Social and psychological functioning of the ageing male homosexual: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 137 Oct 1980, 361-370. *Berman, S. L., Silverman, W. K., & Kurtines, W. M. (2002). The effects of community violence on children and adolescents: Intervention and social policy. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Biehler, R. F., & Hudson, L. M. (1986). Developmental psychology: An introduction (3rd ed.). Boston, MA: Houghton, Mifflin and Company. *Biggs, S. (2006). Ageing Selves and Others: Distinctiveness and Uniformity in the Struggle for Intergenerational Solidarity. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications Ltd. *Biller, E. F. (1987). Career decision making for adolescents and young adults with learning disabilities: Theory, research and practice. Springfield, IL, England: Charles C Thomas, Publisher. *Bingham, C. R., & Shope, J. T. (2004). Adolescent developmental antecedents of risky driving among young adults: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 65(1) Jan 2004, 84-94. *Bjorklund, D. F., & Brown, R. D. (1998). Physical play and cognitive development: Integrating activity, cognition, and education: Child Development Vol 69(3) Jun 1998, 604-606. *Black, K. N. (1986). Closeness to parents and siblings: Developmental and gender effects. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Blackmer, E. R. (1972). Skill in language: A study of information processing in the production of speech: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Blaikie, A. (2006). Visions of Later Life: Golden Cohort to Generation Z. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications Ltd. *Blasco, P. A. (1989). Preterm birth: To correct or not to correct: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 31(6) Dec 1989, 816-821. *Bleys, J. L. (1978). Review of the acute admissions of 442 foreign born in closed psychiatric wards: Antwerp, 1967-1975: Acta Psychiatrica Belgica Vol 78(2) Mar-Apr 1978, 287-301. *Block, M. E. (1991). The development of body-scaled information for affordances: The case of jumping distances: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Boggs, E. M. (1988). The changing roles of parents: Intergenerational perspectives. Philadelphia, PA: Grune & Stratton/W B Saunders Co. *Bolzinger, A. (1979). Use and abuse of chronological standards in clinical psychology: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 33(16-17) Jul-Aug 1979-1980, 787-794. *Bonamici, M. (2005). Developmental age groups. Interview with Prof. Graziella Fava Vizziello: Gruppi Vol 7(1) Jan-Apr 2005, 57-70. *Booth, J. R., & Perfetti, C. A. (2002). Onset and rime structure influences naming but not early word identification in children and adults: Scientific Studies of Reading Vol 6(1) Jan 2002, 1-23. *Borchardt, C. M., & Meller, W. H. (1996). Symptoms of affective disorder in pre-adolescent vs. adolescent inpatients: Journal of Adolescence Vol 19(2) Apr 1996, 155-161. *Bottoms, B. L., Bull Kovera, M., & McAuliff, B. D. (2002). Children, social science, and the law. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Brahler, E., Gunzlemann, T., Hinz, A., & Schwarz, R. (2001). The extent of tiredness and fatigue in the age group over 60 years in a healthy German population sample: Psychotherapeut Vol 46(5) 2001, 332-338. *Braun, P. H. (1973). Finding optimal age groups for investigating age-related variables: Human Development Vol 16(4) 1973, 293-303. *Braungart, M. M. (1993). Aging and politics. Lanham, MD, England: University Press of America. *Braungart, R. G., & Braungart, M. M. (1993). Life course and generational politics. Lanham, MD, England: University Press of America. *Brennan, P. A., & Harvey, P. D. (2001). Vulnerability to schizophrenia across the lifespan. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Brice, C. W. (1982). Mourning throughout the life cycle: The American Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 42(4) Win 1982, 315-325. *Bridges, F. S., Thompson, P. C., & Coady, N. P. (2001). Homeless affiliation, location, and sender address in return of lost letters: Journal of Social Distress & the Homeless Vol 10(3) Jul 2001, 235-242. *Brown, J. S., & Rawlinson, M. (1975). Relinquishing the sick role following open-heart surgery: Journal of Health and Social Behavior Vol 16(1) Mar 1975, 12-27. *Brownlie, J. (2001). The 'being-risky' child: Governing childhood and sexual risk: Sociology Vol 35(2) May 2001, 519-537. *Buhrmester, D. (1998). Need fulfillment, interpersonal competence, and the developmental contexts of early adolescent friendship. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Bungum, T. J., & Bungum, N. W. (2003). Predictors of Bicycle Helmet Usage Among Seniors: Journal of Community Health: The Publication for Health Promotion and Disease Prevention Vol 28(3) Jun 2003, 221-228. *Burtchen, I. (1987). Analysis of spontaneous play activities in everyday situations within mixed age groups. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Buss, A. R. (1974). Generational analysis: Description, explanation, and theory: Journal of Social Issues Vol 30(2) 1974, 55-71. *Byers, J. A. (1998). The biology of human play: Child Development Vol 69(3) Jun 1998, 599-600. *Cagle, S. E. (2007). Self-determination and life satisfaction among transition-age students with disabilities. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Cai, T., & Zhou, S. (1998). The development of generalizing ability in classification between age 5 to age 16: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 12(4) Aug 1998, 213-215. *Calderon, R., & Greenberg, M. T. (2003). Social and emotional development of deaf children: Family, school, and program effects. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Campbell, D. E. (2002). The young and the realigning: A test of the socialization theory of realignment: Public Opinion Quarterly Vol 66(2) Sum 2002, 209-234. *Cannold, S. A. (1981). An investigation of Alcoholics Anonymous and its impact on Americans under thirty-six: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Canziani, F. (1996). Possible children's reactions to their parents' divorce: Giornale di Neuropsichiatria dell'Eta Evolutiva Vol 16(4) Dec 1996, 255-282. *Carmichael, J. A., & MacDonald, J. W. (1984). Developmental norms for the Sentence Repetition Test: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 52(3) Jun 1984, 476-477. *Carpenter, D. F. (1913). Mental age tests: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 4(9) Nov 1913, 538-544. *Casat, C. D., & Pearson, D. A. (2001). The mental status exam in child and adolescent evaluation. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Casteel, M. A. (1997). Resolving interpretive ambiguity in text: Children's generation of multiple interpretations: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 64(3) Mar 1997, 396-424. *Chaffin, M., Letourneau, E., & Silovsky, J. F. (2002). Adults, adolescents, and children who sexually abuse children: A developmental perspective. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Chan, D. W. (1984). Factor analysis of the HK-WISC at 11 age levels between 5 and 15 years: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 52(3) Jun 1984, 482-483. *Chandler, M. (1982). Social cognition and environmental structure: A critique of assimilation-side developmental psychology: Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des Sciences du comportement Vol 14(4) Oct 1982, 290-306. *Charness, N. (1989). Age and expertise: Responding to Talland's challenge. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Chassin, L., Collins, R. L., Ritter, J., & Shirley, M. C. (2001). Vulnerability to substance use disorders across the lifespan. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Chassin, L., Presson, C. C., Rose, J. S., & Sherman, S. J. (1996). The natural history of cigarette smoking from adolescence to adulthood: Demographic predictors of continuity and change: Health Psychology Vol 15(6) Nov 1996, 478-484. *Chassin, L., & Ritter, J. (2001). Vulnerability to substance use disorders in childhood and adolescence. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Cheng, Z., Geng, M., & Zheng, H. (2001). The cross-sectional study of memory development in children: Chinese Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 9(4) 2001, 255-259, 247. *Christie, J. F., Stone, S. J., & Deutscher, R. (2002). Play in same-age and multiage grouping arrangements. Westport, CT: Ablex Publishing. *Ciechanowicz, A. (1978). Changes in the associative structure of the semantic field between ages 2 and 15: Polish Psychological Bulletin Vol 9(4) 1978, 215-222. *Clark, J. E., & Humphrey, J. H. (1990). Advances in motor development research, Vol. 3. New York, NY: AMS Press. *Clark, S., & Clark, S. (2007). 12 going on 29: Surviving your daughter's tween years. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Clarke-Stewart, A., & Friedman, S. (1987). Child development: Infancy through adolescence. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Cohen, D., Eisdorfer, C., & Leverenz, J. (1982). Alzheimer's disease and maternal age: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 30(10) Oct 1982, 656-659. *Cohen, J. (1959). The factorial structure of the WISC at ages 7-6, 10-6, and 13-6: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 23(4) Aug 1959, 285-299. *Colby, P. M., & Sherman, A. (2002). Attachment styles impact on pet visitation effectiveness: Anthrozoos Vol 15(2) 2002, 150-165. *Coonrod, E. E., & Stone, W. L. (2005). Screening for Autism in Young Children. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Corter, C., Pepler, D. J., & Abramovitch, R. (1982). The effects of situation and sibling status on sibling interaction: Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des Sciences du comportement Vol 14(4) Oct 1982, 380-392. *Cox, B. L., Colman, R. A., & Hyatt, J. M. (2002). The Personal Responsibility and Work Opportunity Reconciliation Act of 1996: What will it mean for children? New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Coyne, J., & Katz, I. R. (2001). Improving the primary care treatment of late life depression: Progress and opportunities: Medical Care Vol 39(8) Aug 2001, 756-759. *Crenshaw, D. A. (1990). Bereavement: Counseling the grieving throughout the life cycle. New York, NY: Continuum. *Cronan, T. A., Serber, E. R., Walen, H. R., & Jaffe, M. (2002). The influence of age on fibromyalgia symptoms: Journal of Aging and Health Vol 14(3) Aug 2002, 370-384. *Cummings, E. M., Greene, A. L., & Karraker, K. H. (1991). Life-span developmental psychology: Perspectives on stress and coping. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Cutler, B. D., & Wright, R. F. (2002). The U.S. infant formula industry: Is direct-to-consumer advertising unethical or inevitable? : Health Marketing Quarterly Vol 19(3) 2002, 39-55. *Damon, A., & Seltzer, C. C. (1972). Anthropometry in the normative aging study of veterans: Physique and age, serum cholesterol, uric acid, and personality: Aging & Human Development Vol 3(1) Feb 1972, 71-76. *Daniels, N. (1988). Am I my parents' keeper?: An essay on justice between the young and the old. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Danowski, J. A., & Ruchinskas, J. E. (1983). Period, cohort, and aging effects: A study of television exposure in Presidential election campaigns, 1952-1980: Communication Research Vol 10(1) Jan 1983, 77-96. *Davine, V. R. (1993). Gifted Termites: The Legacy of Lewis Terman: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 38 (5), May, 1993. *De Becker, E. (2006). Systemic approach and family therapy of the under age group, perpetrators of intrafamilial sexual aggressions: Psychotherapies Vol 26(3) 2006, 143-153. *de Kruif, R. E. L., & McWilliam, R. A. (1999). Multivariate relationships among developmental age, global engagement, and observed child engagement: Early Childhood Research Quarterly Vol 14(4) Dec 1999, 515-536. *De Raedt, R., & Ponjaert-Kristoffersen, I. (2001). Predicting at-fault car accidents of older drivers: Accident Analysis & Prevention Vol 33(6) Nov 2001, 809-819. *Dean, R. S. (1987). Introduction to assessing human intelligence: Issues and procedures. Springfield, IL, England: Charles C Thomas, Publisher. *Dempsey, K. (1988). Exploitation in the domestic division of labour: An Australian case study: Australian & New Zealand Journal of Sociology Vol 24(3) Nov 1988, 420-436. *d'Epinay, C. J. L., & Bickel, J.-F. (2003). Do "Young-Old" Exercisers Feel Better Than Sedentary Persons? A Cohort Study in Switzerland: Canadian Journal on Aging Vol 22(2) Sum 2003, 155-165. *Devescovi, A., D'Amico, S., & Gentile, P. (1999). The development of sentence comprehension in Italian: A reaction time study: First Language Vol 19(56, Pt 2) Jun 1999, 129-163. *Dickson, F. C., Christian, A., & Remmo, C. J. (2004). An exploration of the marital and family issues of the later-life adult. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *DiGirolamo, A. M., Geis, H. K., & Walker, C. E. (1998). Developmental issues. Needham Heights, MA: Allyn & Bacon. *Dixon, R. A. (1983). Psychological aging and the cohort of reference: Psychological Reports Vol 52(1) Feb 1983, 281-282. *Dobson, S. H., Kirasic, K. C., & Allen, G. L. (1995). Age-related differences in adults' spatial task performance: Influences of task complexity and perceptual speed: Aging & Cognition Vol 2(1) 1995, 19-38. *Dolega, Z. (1997). Comprehension of solitude in children and youth: Psychologia Wychowawcza Vol 40(5) Nov-Dec 1997, 436-448. *Doll, E. A. (1919). The growth of intelligence: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 10(10) Dec 1919, 524-525. *Doll, E. A. (1947). Note on the age placement of year-scale tests: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 11(3) May 1947, 144-147. *Donders, J. (1998). Cluster subtypes in the Children's Category Test standardization sample: Child Neuropsychology Vol 4(3) Dec 1998, 178-186. *Donders, J. (1999). Latent structure of the Children's Category Test at two age levels in the standardization sample: Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology Vol 21(2) Apr 1999, 279-282. *Draper, B. M., & Koschera, A. (2001). Do older people receive equitable private psychiatric service provision under medicare? : Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 35(5) Oct 2001, 626-630. *Duthie, P. (2001). In-patient adolescent services: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 25(9) Sep 2001, 360. *Eaton, W. O., & Ritchot, K. F. (1995). Physical maturation and information-processing speed in middle childhood: Developmental Psychology Vol 31(6) Nov 1995, 967-972. *Edwards, C., & Harwood, J. (2003). Social Identity in the Classroom: An Examination of Age Identification Between Students and Instructors: Communication Education Vol 52(1) Jan 2003, 60-65. *Edwards, C. P. (1984). The age group labels and categories of preschool children: Child Development Vol 55(2) Apr 1984, 440-452. *Ericsson, K. A., Tesch-Romer, C., & Krampe, R. T. (1990). The role of practice and motivation in the acquisition of expert-level performance in real life: An empirical evaluation of a theoretical framework. Oxford, England: British Psychological Society. *Faden, V. B., Day, N. L., Windle, M., Windle, R., Grube, J. W., Molina, B. S. G., et al. (2004). Collecting longitudinal data through childhood, adolescence, and young adulthood: Methodological challenges: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 28(2) Feb 2004, 330-340. *Farber, D. A., & Dubrovinskaya, N. V. (1997). Organization of cognitive processes in the brain of preschool children: Human Physiology Vol 23(2) Mar-Apr 1997, 147-154. *Feinberg, I. (1974). Changes in sleep cycle patterns with age: Journal of Psychiatric Research Vol 10(3-4) Oct 1974, 283-306. *Feiring, C., Taska, L., & Lewis, M. (1999). Age and gender differences in children's and adolescents' adaptation to sexual abuse: Child Abuse & Neglect Vol 23(2) Feb 1999, 115-128. *Feldon, J., Lehmann, J., Pryce, C., & Weiss, I. (2000). Rat latent inhibition and prepulse inhibition are sensitive to different manipulations of the social environment: A comprehensive study of the environmental approach to neurodevelpmental models of schizophrenia. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Feng, P., Ma, Y., & Vogel, G. W. (2001). Ontogeny of REM rebound in postnatal rats: Sleep: Journal of Sleep Research & Sleep Medicine Vol 24(6) Jun 2001, 645-653. *Ferrell, B. R., Grant, M. M., Funk, B., Otis-Green, S., & Garcia, N. (1997). Quality of life in breast cancer survivors as identified by focus groups: Psycho-Oncology Vol 6(1) Mar 1997, 13-23. *Fey, M. E., & Leonard, L. B. (1984). Partner age as a variable in the conversational performance of specifically language-impaired and normal-language children: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 27(3) Sep 1984, 413-423. *Field, T. M. (1982). Same-sex preferences of preschool children: An artifact of same-age grouping? : Child Study Journal Vol 12(3) 1982, 151-159. *Finchum, K. G., & Freitag, C. B. (1979). Achievement, aggression, and perceived adult age stages: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 102(2) Jul 1979, 179-184. *Fingerman, K. L., Nussbaum, J., & Birditt, K. S. (2004). Keeping all five balls in the air: Juggling family communication at midlife. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Finicelli, C., Giussani, S., & Pierandrei, M. (2002). Characteristics of a sample of patients at development age sent by the National Health Service to NHS-recognised private clinics for psychotherapy treatment: Minerva Psichiatrica Vol 43(1) Mar 2002, 11-21. *Finkelhor, D. (1997). The homicides of children and youth: A developmental perspective. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Foley, M. A., Foley, H. J., & Cormier, K. (2000). The study of developmental differences in face identification accuracy as instances of source-monitoring judgments. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Folkman, S. (1991). Coping across the life span: Theoretical issues. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Fonzi, A., Giannetti, E., & Tani, F. (1997). Friendship in the lifespan: A comparison between a young and an elderly sample: Archivio di Psicologia, Neurologia e Psichiatria Vol 58(2-3) Mar-Jun 1997, 133-144. *Frankel, F., & Tymchuk, A. J. (1974). Digit recall of mentally retarded and nonretarded children under three presentation rates: American Journal of Mental Deficiency Vol 79(3) Nov 1974, 311-319. *Freeman, H., & Brown, B. B. (2001). Primary attachment to parents and peers during adolescence: Differences by attachment style: Journal of Youth and Adolescence Vol 30(6) Dec 2001, 653-674. *Frick, P. J. (2004). Special Selection: Temperament and Childhood Psychopathology. Integrating Research on Temperament and Childhood Psychopathology: Its Pitfalls and Promise: Journal of Clinical Child and Adolescent Psychology Vol 33(1) Feb 2004, 2-7. *Frick, P. J., & Morris, A. S. (2004). Temperament and Developmental Pathways to Conduct Problems: Journal of Clinical Child and Adolescent Psychology Vol 33(1) Feb 2004, 54-68. *Fried, C. S., & Reppucci, N. D. (2002). Youth violence: Correlates, interventions, and legal implications. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Fry, C. L. (1976). The ages of adulthood: A question of numbers: Journal of Gerontology Vol 31(2) Mar 1976, 170-177. *Gallagher, R. J. (1979). Positive affect in multiply handicapped infants: Its relationship to developmental age, temperament, physical status and setting: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Garb, J. L., & Stunkard, A. J. (1974). Taste aversions in man: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 131(11) Nov 1974, 1204-1207. *Gardner, R. C., Kirby, D. M., & Finlay, J. C. (1973). Ethnic stereotypes: The significance of consensus: Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des Sciences du comportement Vol 5(1) Jan 1973, 4-12. *Garland, J. (2004). Facing the evidence: Antidepressant treatment in children and adolescents: Canadian Medical Association Journal Vol 170(4) Feb 2004, 489-491. *Gay, G. R., Winkler, J. J., & Newmeyer, J. A. (1971). Emerging trends of heroin abuse in the San Francisco Bay area: Journal of Psychedelic Drugs Vol 4(1) Fal 1971, 53-64. *Geller, D. A., Biederman, J., Faraone, S. V., Bellordre, C. A., Kim, G. S., Hagermoser, L., et al. (2001). Disentangling chronological age from age of onset in children and adolescents with obsessive-compulsive disorder: International Journal of Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 4(2) Jun 2001, 169-178. *Gemelli, R. J. (1996). Normal child and adolescent development. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Gentry, J. R. (1942). Review of Predicting the Child's Development: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 26(5) Oct 1942, 716-718. *Giambra, L. M. (1973). Daydreaming in males from seventeen to seventy-seven: A preliminary report: Proceedings of the Annual Convention of the American Psychological Association 1973, 769-770. *Gilbertson, P. S. (1979). Adult life phases: Sex and cohort group differences: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gladstone, T. R. G., & Beardslee, W. R. (2002). Treatment, intervention, and prevention with children of depressed parents: A developmental perspective. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Goebel, B. L. (1984). Age stereotypes held by student nurses: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 116(2) Mar 1984, 249-254. *Goldstein, S. G., & Braun, L. S. (1974). Reversal of expected transfer as a function of increased age: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 38(3, Pt 2) Jun 1974, 1139-1145. *Gonzalez, A. E., & Maxwell, P. G. (1973). P-O-X triadics in adolescence: Revista Latinoamericana de Psicologia Vol 5(1) 1973, 59-64. *Good, J. M. M., Aggleton, J. P., Kentridge, R. W., Barker, J. G. M., & Neave, N. J. (1997). Measuring musical aptitude in children: On the role of age, handedness, scholastic achievement, and socioeconomic status: Psychology of Music Vol 25(1) 1997, 57-69. *Granberg, D., Jefferson, N. L., Brent, E. E., & King, M. (1981). Membership group, reference group, and the attribution of attitudes to groups: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 40(5) May 1981, 833-842. *Gregory, D. (1990). Concept attainment solution strategies and age. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Gruber, E., DiClemente, R. J., Anderson, M. M., & Lodico, M. (1996). Early drinking onset and its association with alcohol use and problem behavior in late adolescence: Preventive Medicine: An International Journal Devoted to Practice and Theory Vol 25(3) May-Jun 1996, 293-300. *Gustafson, S. B., & Magnusson, D. (1991). Female life careers: A pattern approach. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Hacker, D. J. (1997). Comprehension monitoring of written discourse across early-to-middle adolescence: Reading and Writing Vol 9(3) Jun 1997, 207-240. *Hale, G. A. (1977). On use of ANOVA in developmental research: Child Development Vol 48(3) Sep 1977, 1101-1106. *Hall, W. B. (1968). Review of Creativity: Its Educational Implications: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 13 (9), Sep, 1968. *Hammen, C., & Garber, J. (2001). Vulnerability to depression across the lifespan. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Hammond, C. H. (1986). "Not readyp Don't rush mep": Childhood Education Vol 62(4) Mar-Apr 1986, 276-280. *Hanks, R. A., Allen, J. B., Ricker, J. H., & Deshpande, S. A. (1996). Normative data on a measure of design fluency: The Make A Figure Test: Assessment Vol 3(4) Dec 1996, 459-466. *Haralambie, A. M., & Nysse-Carris, K. L. (2002). Children's legal representation in civil litigation. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Harkness, S. (2000). Developmental agenda: Kazdin, Alan E (Ed). *Harmon, R. J., Bender, B. G., Linden, M. G., & Robinson, A. (1998). Transition from adolescence to early adulthood: Adaptation and psychiatric status of women with 47,XXX: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 37(3) Mar 1998, 286-291. *Harter, S. (2003). The development of self-representations during childhood and adolescence. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Harvey, V. S., & Retter, K. (2002). Variations by gender between children and adolescents on the four basic psychological needs: International Journal of Reality Therapy Vol 21(2) Spr 2002, 33-36. *Harwood, J. (1999). Age identification, social identity gratifications, and television viewing: Journal of Broadcasting & Electronic Media Vol 43(1) Win 1999, 123-136. *Haynes, K., & Geller, J. (2004). Personal accounts: Asperger Syndrome: Psychiatric Services Vol 55(11) Nov 2004, 1324-1326. *Held, T. (1986). Institutionalization and deinstitutionalization of the life course: Human Development Vol 29(3) May-Jun 1986, 157-162. *Heller, T., Hsieh, K., & Rowitz, L. (2000). Grandparents as supports to mothers of persons with intellectual disability: Journal of Gerontological Social Work Vol 33(4) 2000, 23-34. *Hendren, R. L. (1990). Assessment and interviewing strategies for suicidal patients over the life cycle. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Henretta, J. C. (1988). Conflict and cooperation among age strata. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Herbert, J. D. H., & Greene, D. (2001). Effect of preference on distance walked by assisted living residents: Physical & Occupational Therapy in Geriatrics Vol 19(4) 2001, 1-15. *Herxheimer, A., & Mintzes, B. (2004). Antidepressants and adverse effects in young patients: Uncovering the evidence: Canadian Medical Association Journal Vol 170(4) Feb 2004, 487-489. *Hickling, A. K., Wellman, H. M., & Gottfried, G. M. (1997). Preschoolers' understanding of others' mental attitudes towards pretend happenings: British Journal of Developmental Psychology Vol 15(3) Sep 1997, 339-354. *Hickmann, M. (1991). Reported speech: Metapragmatic aspects of language and of its development: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 44(399) Jan-Feb 1991, 121-137. *Hildreth, G. (1930). Review of The Growing Boy: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 21(9) Dec 1930, 717-718. *Hirsch, J. (1993). Terman's questionable evidence: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 38 (10), Oct, 1993. *Holahan, J. M., Saunders, T. C., & Goldberg, M. D. (2000). Tonal cognition in pattern discrimination: Evidence from three populations: Journal of Research in Music Education Vol 48(2) Sum 2000, 162-177. *Holden, E. W., O'Connell, S. R., Connor, T., Brannan, A. M., Foster, E. M., Blau, G., et al. (2002). Evaluation of the Connecticut Title IV-E Waiver Program: Assessing the effectiveness, implementation fidelity, and cost/benefits of a continuum of care: Children and Youth Services Review Vol 24(6-7) Jun-Jul 2002, 409-430. *Holladay, S. J., & Coombs, W. T. (2004). The Political Power of Seniors. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Hollin, C. R., & Trower, P. (1987). Handbook of social skills training, Vol. 1: Applications across the life span; Vol. 2: Clinical applications and new directions. Elmsford, NY: Pergamon Press. *House, A. E. (2002). The first session with children and adolescents: Conducting a comprehensive mental health evaluation. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Howard, J., & Borges, P. (1971). Needle sharing in the Haight: Some social and psychological functions: Journal of Psychedelic Drugs Vol 4(1) Fal 1971, 71-80. *Howe, M. C. (1973). A comparison of the self-esteem, body image and movement-concept of adults in different age groups: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Huberty, C. J., DiStefano, C., & Kamphaus, R. W. (1997). Behavioral clustering of school children: Multivariate Behavioral Research Vol 32(2) 1997, 105-134. *Huffman, L. R., & Speer, P. W. (2000). Academic performance among at-risk children: The role of developmentally appropriate practices: Early Childhood Research Quarterly Vol 15(2) 2000, 167-184. *Humphrey, J. A., & Palmer, S. (1990). The effects of race, gender, and marital status on suicides among young adults, middle-aged adults, and older adults: Omega: Journal of Death and Dying Vol 22(4) 1990-1991, 277-285. *Huston, A. C., & Ripke, M. N. (2006). Developmental contexts in middle childhood: Bridges to adolescence and adulthood. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Huttl, W., & Felicetti, D. (1999). An attempt at introducing the theme of linkage with significant cases of child analysis: Kinderanalyse Vol 7(4) Dec 1999, 292-331. *Ibanez, I. (1996). Evolutionary analysis of WPPSI factor structure: Psicologemas Vol 10(20) 1996, 209-224. *Ingram, R. E., & Fortier, M. (2001). The nature of adult vulnerability: History and definitions. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Ingram, R. E., & Price, J. M. (2001). The role of vulnerability in understanding psychopathology. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Ingram, R. E., & Price, J. M. (2001). Vulnerability to psychopathology: Risk across the lifespan. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Jack, N. (2001). HIV/AIDS in Carribbean children and adolescents: Journal of HIV/AIDS Prevention & Education for Adolescents & Children Vol 4(2-3) 2001, 23-40. *Jackson, L. (2002). Freaks, geeks and asperger syndrome: A user guide to adolescence. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Janzen, H. L. (1981). The development of information-processing and set patterns in elementary school children: Some practical applications: School Psychology International Vol 2(1) 1981, 28-30. *Jarolmen, J. (1998). A comparison of the grief reaction of children and adults: Focusing on pet loss and bereavement: Omega: Journal of Death and Dying Vol 37(2) 1998, 133-150. *Jarrold, C., Boucher, J., & Russell, J. (1997). Language profiles in children with autism: Autism Vol 1(1) Jul 1997, 57-76. *Jelinek, M., Klimusova, H., & Blatny, M. (2003). Stability and developmental trends of intelligence in children at the age of 3-15: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 47(5) 2003, 385-391. *Jiwa, M. (2004). Proactive support in primary care can avert admissions: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 328(7435) Feb 2004, 350-350. *Johnson, P. B., & Johnson, H. L. (1996). Children's beliefs about the social consequences of drinking and refusing to drink alcohol: Journal of Alcohol and Drug Education Vol 41(3) Spr 1996, 34-43. *Jordens, W. C. S., Evenhuis, H. M., & Janssen, C. G. C. (1997). Ageing and cognitive decline in people with Down's syndrome: British Journal of Developmental Disabilities Vol 43(85, Pt 2) Jul 1997, 79-84. *Judge, S. L. (2000). Accessing and funding assistive technology for young children with disabilities: Early Childhood Education Journal Vol 28(2) Win 2000, 125-131. *Jusic, B. (1971). Do we work for money? : Psihologija Vol 4(1-2) Jun 1971, 69-79. *Kahn, P. H., Jr. (1997). Children's moral and ecological reasoning about the Prince William Sound oil spill: Developmental Psychology Vol 33(6) Nov 1997, 1091-1096. *Kaid, L. L., & Garner, J. (2004). The Portrayal of Older Adults in Political Advertising. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Kalmijn, M. (2003). Shared friendship networks and the life course: An analysis of survey data on married and cohabiting couples: Social Networks Vol 25(3) Jul 2003, 231-249. *Kamptner, N. L. (1991). Personal possessions and their meanings: A life-span perspective: Journal of Social Behavior & Personality Vol 6(6) 1991, 209-228. *Kaslow, F. W., & Schwartz, L. L. (1987). The dynamics of divorce: A life cycle perspective. Philadelphia, PA: Brunner/Mazel. *Kastner, M., Wilczynski, N. L., Walker-Dilks, C., McKibbon, K. A., & Haynes, B. (2006). Age-specific search strategies for Medline: Journal of Medical Internet Research Vol 8(4) 2006, No Pagination Specified. *Katz, S. (2003). Physical appearance: The importance of being beautiful. New York, NY: Free Press. *Kaufman, G., & Elder, G. H., Jr. (2002). Revisiting age identity: A research note: Journal of Aging Studies Vol 16(2) May 2002, 169-176. *Keel, P. K., Leon, G. R., & Fulkerson, J. A. (2001). Vulnerability to eating disorders in childhood and adolescence. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Keel, P. K., & Schwartz, M. B. (2001). Vulnerability to eating disorders across the lifespan. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Keith, P. M., & Nauta, A. (1988). Old and single in the city and in the country: Activities of the unmarried: Family Relations Vol 37(1) Jan 1988, 79-83. *Kempe, R. S. (1987). A developmental approach to the treatment of the abused child. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press. *Kertzer, D. I. (1983). Generation as a sociological problem: Annual Review of Sociology Vol 9 1983, 125-149. *Kettle, J. (1986). Some thoughts on the big generation growing up: Journal of Child Care Spec Issue Sum 1986, 9-17. *Kimmel, D. C. (1978). Adult development and aging: A gay perspective: Journal of Social Issues Vol 34(3) 1978, 113-130. *Kinloch, G. C., & Borders, J. A. (1972). Racial stereotypes and social distance among elementary school children in Hawaii: Sociology & Social Research Vol 56(3) Apr 1972, 368-377. *Knauer, D., & Palacio-Espasa, F. (2002). Early parent-infant interventions: Advantages and limits: Psychiatrie de l'Enfant Vol 45(1) 2002, 103-132. *Kochanska, G. (1997). Mutually responsive orientation between mothers and their young children: Implications for early socialization: Child Development Vol 68(1) Feb 1997, 94-112. *Koudrjavtsev, J. A., & Dozortseva, E. G. (1988). Psychological age: Theory and legal expertise: Psikologicheskii Zhurnal Vol 9(6) Nov-Dec 1988, 103-115. *Koukkou, M., Federspiel, A., Braker, E., Hug, C., Kleinlogel, H., Merlo, M. C. G., et al. (2000). An EEG approach to the neurodevelopmental hypothesis of schizophrenia studying schizophrenics, normal controls and adolescents: Journal of Psychiatric Research Vol 34(1) Jan-Feb 2000, 57-73. *Kramp, P., & Hemmingsen, R. (1981). Age distribution of patients with delirium tremens in Denmark 1863-1978: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 63(3) Mar 1981, 253-261. *Krampen, G. (1996). Evaluation of the effectiveness of autogenic training in gerontopsychology: European Psychologist Vol 1(4) Dec 1996, 243-254. *Kray, J., Eber, J., & Lindenberger, U. (2004). Age differences in executive functioning across the lifespan: The role of verbalization in task preparation: Acta Psychologica Vol 115(2-3) Feb-Mar 2004, 143-165. *Kreitler, S., & Kreitler, H. (1987). The psychosemantic aspects of the self. New York, NY: Routledge. *Kriagzhde, S. P. (1985). Controlled development of occupational interests: Voprosy Psychologii No 3 May-Jun 1985, 23-30. *Krishna, K. P. (1972). Colour preference as a function of age and sex: Journal of the Indian Academy of Applied Psychology Vol 9(1) 1972, 10-13. *Kulic, K. R., Dagley, J. C., & Horne, A. M. (2001). Prevention groups with children and adolescents: Journal for Specialists in Group Work Vol 26(3) Sep 2001, 211-218. *Kuman, I. G., Fyodorov, S. N., & Novikova, L. A. (1983). Sensitive period in the development of human visual system: Zhurnal Vysshei Nervnoi Deyatel'nosti Vol 33(3) 1983, 434-441. *Kummerow, J. M. (1978). Adult development: Life-stage and age-group characteristics of a sample of adults ages 23-38: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kunzendorf, R. G., Justice, M., & Capone, D. (1997). Conscious images as "centrally excited sensations": A developmental study of imaginal influences on the ERG: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 21(1-2) Spr-Sum 1997, 155-166. *Kunzmann, U., & Gruhn, D. (2005). Age Differences in Emotional Reactivity: The Sample Case of Sadness: Psychology and Aging Vol 20(1) Mar 2005, 47-59. *Lacy, W. B., & Hendricks, J. (1980). Developmental models of adult life: Myth or reality: International Journal of Aging & Human Development Vol 11(2) 1980, 89-110. *Lafuente, M. J. (1992). Parents as attachment figures through the life span: Revista de Psicologia de la Educacion Vol 4(10) 1992, 81-98. *Lam, M. Y., Ip, M. H., Lui, P. K., & Koong, M. K. (2003). How teachers can assess kindergarten children's motor performance in Hong Kong: Early Child Development and Care Vol 173(1) Feb 2003, 109-118. *Lamb, M. E., Hwang, C. P., Ketterlinus, R. D., & Fracasso, M. P. (1999). Parent-child relationships: Development in the context of the family. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Lambert, M. C., & Lyubansky, M. (1999). Behavior and emotional problems among Jamaican children and adolescents: An epidemiological survey of parent, teacher, and self-reports for ages 6-18 years: International Journal of Intercultural Relations Vol 23(5) Nov 1999, 727-751. *Larson, M. S. (2001). Interactions, activities and gender in children's television commercials: A content analysis: Journal of Broadcasting & Electronic Media Vol 45(1) Win 2001, 41-56. *Larson, R. W. (1997). The emergence of solitude as a constructive domain of experience in early adolescence: Child Development Vol 68(1) Feb 1997, 80-93. *Latimer, B. C. (1998). Contracts versus bribes: A developmental study of the means-end effect and perceptions of manipulative intent. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Laucht, M., Becker, K., & Schmidt, M. H. (2006). Visual exploratory behaviour in infancy and novelty seeking in adolescence: two developmentally specific phenotypes of DRD4? : Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 47(11) Nov 2006, 1143-1151. *Launier, R. A. (1980). Human emotions, their measure and pattern of occurrence in aging: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lauziere, C. (1971). What will become of the young addicts of today?: Preventive and therapeutic role of the psychologist: Toxicomanies Vol 4(1) Jan 1971, 99-102. *Lawhon, T., & Lawhon, D. C. (2000). Promoting social skills in young children: Early Childhood Education Journal Vol 28(2) Win 2000, 105-110. *Laz, C. (2003). Age embodied: Journal of Aging Studies Vol 17(4) Nov 2003, 503-519. *Lecas, J.-F., & Barrouillet, P. (1999). Understanding conditional rules in childhood and adolescence: A mental models approach: Cahiers de Psychologie Cognitive/Current Psychology of Cognition Vol 18(3) Jun 1999, 363-396. *Lee, D., & Schachter, J. (1997). Sensitive period effects in Binding Theory: Language Acquisition: A Journal of Developmental Linguistics Vol 6(4) 1997, 333-362. *Lee, M.-K., & Landreth, G. L. (2003). Filial Therapy with Immigrant Korean Parents in the United States: International Journal of Play Therapy Vol 12(2) 2003, 67-85. *Lehmann, L., Jimerson, S. R., & Gaasch, A. (2001). Grief support group curriculum: Facilitator's handbook. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Lennon, S. J. (1997). Physical attractiveness, age and body type: Further evidence: Clothing & Textiles Research Journal Vol 15(1) 1997, 60-64. *Leplow, B., Lehnung, M., Pohl, J., Herzog, A., Ferstl, R., & Mehdorn, M. (2003). Navigational place learning in children and young adults as assessed with a standardized locomotor search task: British Journal of Psychology Vol 94(3) Aug 2003, 299-317. *Lesko, N. (1998). "Before their time": Social age, sexuality, and school-aged mothers. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Lester, D., & Beck, A. T. (1974). Age differences in patterns of attempted suicide: Omega: Journal of Death and Dying Vol 5(4) Win 1974, 317-322. *Lewis, M. (2001). Origins of the self-conscious child. New York, NY: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. *Li, C. (2000). Instruction effect and developmental levels: A study on water-level task with Chinese children ages 9-17: Contemporary Educational Psychology Vol 25(4) Oct 2000, 488-498. *Li, H., & Yin, G. (1997). A study of the correlations between school achievement and nonintellective factors in elementary and middle school students: Psychological Science (China) Vol 20(5) 1997, 423-427. *Li, Y., McColgin, C., & Van Oteghen, S. L. (1998). Comparison of psychomotor performance between the upper and lower extremities in three age groups: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 87(3, Pt 1) Dec 1998, 947-952. *Linden, M., Gervitz, R., Isenhart, R., & Fisher, T. (1996). Event related potentials of subgroups of children with attention deficit hyperactivity disorder and the implications for EEG biofeedback: Journal of Neurotherapy Vol 1(4) Spr-Sum 1996, 1-11. *Livingstone, S. M., & Lunt, P. K. (1991). Generational and life cycle differences in experiences of ownership: Journal of Social Behavior & Personality Vol 6(6) 1991, 229-242. *Logan, J. R., Ward, R., & Spitze, G. (1992). As old as you feel: Age identity in middle and later life: Social Forces Vol 71(2) Dec 1992, 451-467. *Long, A. B. (1973). Experimental manipulation of perceptual set: A life-span study: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Lorsbach, T. C., & Reimer, J. F. (1997). Developmental changes in the inhibition of previously relevant information: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 64(3) Mar 1997, 317-342. *Lugo, J. O. (1991). Living psychology: A lifespan approach (4th ed.). Redding, CA: CAT Publishing Company. *Luo, X., Li, X., Wan, G., Su, L., & Yang, Z. (1999). Epidemiological survey of sleep disorders in 4-16-year-old children and adolescents in Hunan province, China: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 13(3) May 1999, 129-130. *Luo, Z. (1998). An investigation of anxiety in children and related factors: Psychological Science (China) Vol 21(1) 1998, 88-90. *Machon, R. A. (1986). The 1957 Type-A2/Singapore influenza epidemic in Helsinki, Finland: Prenatal infection and adult schizophrenia: Dissertation Abstracts International. *MacKeracher, D. M. (1983). A study of the experience of aging from the perspective of older women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Maddux, C. D. (1980). First-grade entry age in a sample of children labeled learning disabled: Learning Disability Quarterly Vol 3(2) Spr 1980, 79-83. *Mahoney, J. (1976). Age and values: The generation non-gap: Psychological Reports Vol 39(1) Aug 1976, 62. *Malcarne, V. L., & Hansdottir, I. (2001). Vulnerability to anxiety disorders in childhood and adolescence. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Malone, D. M. (2006). Differential expression of toy play by preschoolers with and without mental retardation: Journal of Research in Childhood Education Vol 21(2) Win 2006, 117-131. *Manaster, G. J., & Novak, D. (1977). Post high school adolescents: An ecological approach to studying group differences: Adolescence Vol 12(46) Sum 1977, 269-275. *Mannheim, B., & Rein, J. (1981). Work centrality of different age groups and the wish to discontinue work: International Journal of Aging & Human Development Vol 13(3) 1981, 221-232. *Marcus, S. (1985). The effects of maternal employment and family life cycle stage on women's psychological well-being: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Margalit, M., & Ronen, T. (1993). Loneliness and social competence among preadolescents and adolescents with mild mental retardation: Mental Handicap Research Vol 6(2) 1993, 97-111. *Marschark, M. (2003). Cognitive functioning in deaf adults and children. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Martikainen, P., Brunner, E., & Marmot, M. (2003). Socioeconomic differences in dietary patterns among middle-aged men and women: Social Science & Medicine Vol 56(7) Apr 2003, 1397-1410. *Massara, E. B. (1980). "Que gordita": A study of weight among women in a Puerto Rican community: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Massie, H., & Szajnberg, N. (2002). The relationship between mothering in infancy, childhood experience and adult mental health: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 83(1) Feb 2002, 35-55. *Matilainen, R. (1987). The value of correction of age in the assessment of prematurely born children: Early Human Development Vol 15(5) Sep 1987, 257-264. *Mattessich, P., & Hill, R. (1987). Life cycle and family development. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *McAuliff, B. D., & Kovera, M. B. (2002). The status of evidentiary and procedural innovations in child abuse proceedings. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *McCallum, L. W. (1978). Response latency as a means of assessing conservation behavior in young children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McConochie, W. A. (1970). Juvenile delinquents: Relationships between WISC scores, offenses, race, chronological age and residence: Correctional Psychologist Vol 4(3) Nov 1970, 103-110. *McCune, L. (1998). Immediate and ultimate functions of physical activity play: Child Development Vol 69(3) Jun 1998, 601-603. *McGuinness, D., Pribram, K. H., & Pirnazar, M. (1990). Upstaging the stage model. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *McHugh, L., Barnes-Holmes, Y., Barnes-Holmes, D., Stewart, I., & Dymond, S. (2007). Deictic relational complexity and the development of deception: Psychological Record Vol 57(4) Fal 2007, 517-531. *McVoy, J. H., Jr. (1987). Family fat: Assessing and treating obesity within a family context. Gaithersburg, MD: Aspen Publishers. *Measey, L. G. (1973). Alcohol and the Royal Naval offender: British Journal of Criminology Vol 13(3) Jul 1973, 280-283. *Meehan, F. A. (1998). The impact of divorce on women in middle age. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Meij, H. T., Risken-Walraven, J. M., & Van Lieshout, C. F. M. (2000). Longitudinal patterns of parental support as predictors of children's competence motivation: Early Child Development and Care Vol 160 2000, 1-15. *Menard, S., & Mihalic, S. (2001). The tripartite conceptual framework in adolescence and adulthood: Evidence from a national sample: Journal of Drug Issues Vol 31(4) Fal 2001, 905-939. *Meredith, H. V. (1987). Variation in body stockiness among and within ethnic groups at ages from birth to adulthood. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Meyer, M. F. (1923). Review of Psychologie et Developpement de l'Enfance a la Vieillesse: Psychological Bulletin Vol 20(8) Aug 1923, 475-476. *Miksik, O. (1979). Trends in the psychological variability of personality in the period of 17 to 60 years of age: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 23(6) 1979, 497-512. *Miller, L., Weissman, M., Gur, M., & Greenwald, S. (2002). Adult religiousness and history of childhood depression: Eleven-year follow-up study: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 190(2) Feb 2002, 86-93. *Miner, I. D. (1997). People with Usher syndrome Type II: Issues and adaptations: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 91(6) Nov-Dec 1997, 579-589. *Minoura, Y. (1980). Life in-between: The acquisition of cultural identity among Japanese children living in the United States: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mitra, S. (2003). Minimally invasive education: A progress report on the "hole-in-the-wall" experiments: British Journal of Educational Technology Vol 34(3) Jun 2003, 367-371. *Mondale, W. F. (1976). The lifetime learning act: Proposed legislation: Counseling Psychologist Vol 6(1) 1976, 67-68. *Montangero, J. (1991). A constructivist framework for understanding early and late-developing psychological competencies. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Morrison, F. J., Alberts, D. M., & Griffith, E. M. (1997). Nature-nurture in the classroom: Entrance age, school readiness, and learning in children: Developmental Psychology Vol 33(2) Mar 1997, 254-262. *Mosatche, H. S., Brady, E. M., & Noberini, M. R. (1983). A retrospective lifespan study of the closest sibling relationship: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 113(2) Mar 1983, 237-242. *Moss, G. E. (2004). Prioritisation will be for financial reasons rather than by need: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 328(7435) Feb 2004, 350-350. *Moulden, J. A., & Persinger, M. A. (2000). Delayed left ear accuracy during childhood and early adolescence as indicated by Roberts' Dichotic Word Listening Test: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 90(3,Pt1) Jun 2000, 893-898. *Mulenga, K., Ahonen, T., & Aro, M. (2001). Performance of Zambian Children on the NEPSY: A pilot study: Developmental Neuropsychology Vol 20(1) Aug 2001, 375-383. *Mundy, P. C., Seibert, J. M., & Hogan, A. E. (1984). Relationship between sensorimotor and early communication abilities in developmentally delayed children: Merrill-Palmer Quarterly Vol 30(1) Jan 1984, 33-48. *Murray, G. K., Veijola, J., Moilanen, K., Miettunen, J., Glahn, D. C., Cannon, T. D., et al. (2006). Infant motor development is associated with adult cognitive categorisation in a longitudinal birth cohort study: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 47(1) Jan 2006, 25-29. *Murray, L. W., & Okanes, M. M. (1980). On age and Machiavellianism: Psychological Reports Vol 46(3, Pt 1) Jun 1980, 1006. *Mutran, E. J. (1978). The meaning of old-age role/identity and its social determinants: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Myers, S. M. (1999). Childhood migration and social integration in adulthood: Journal of Marriage & the Family Vol 61(3) Aug 1999, 774-789. *Neugarten, B. L. (1975). The future and the young-old: The Gerontologist Vol 15(1, Pt 2) Feb 1975, 4-9. *Neugarten, B. L., & Neugarten, D. A. (1987). The changing meanings of age: Psychology Today Vol 21(5) May 1987, 29-33. *Newman, B. M., & Newman, P. R. (1991). Development through life: A psychosocial approach (5th ed.). Belmont, CA: Thomson Brooks/Cole Publishing Co. *Nguen Viet, T. (1982). Lethal outcomes in schizophrenia (with reference to a randomised sample of inpatients with various forms of the disease): Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 82(3) 1982, 87-94. *Nida, R. E., & Lange, G. (1997). Young children's use of spatial cues to organize and recall object names: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 158(4) Dec 1997, 457-465. *Nigg, J. T., Goldsmith, H. H., & Sachek, J. (2004). Temperament and Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder: The Development of a Multiple Pathway Model: Journal of Clinical Child and Adolescent Psychology Vol 33(1) Feb 2004, 42-53. *No authorship, i. (2006). Children, Adolescents Receiving More Antipsychotic Medications: Psychiatric Annals Vol 36(7) Jul 2006, 450. *Noble, P., Hart, T., & Nation, R. (1972). Correlates and outcome of illicit drug use by adolescent girls: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 120(558) May 1972, 497-504. *O'Brien, D. P. (1999). If is neither and nor material implication. (Commentary on "Understanding conditional rules in childhood and adolescence: A mental models approach": Comment.): Cahiers de Psychologie Cognitive/Current Psychology of Cognition Vol 18(3) Jun 1999, 397-406. *Ocampo, K. A., Knight, G. P., & Bernal, M. E. (1997). The development of cognitive abilities and social identities in children: The case of ethnic identity: International Journal of Behavioral Development Vol 21(3) Sep 1997, 479-500. *Oldehinkel, A. J., van den Berg, M., Flentge, F., Bouhuys, A. L., ter Horst, G. J., & Ormen, J. (2001). Urinary free cortisol excretion in elderly persons with minor and major depression: Psychiatry Research Vol 104(1) Oct 2001, 39-47. *Olejnik, M. (1999). Wisdom as value orientation: A cross sectional study with a person-oriented approach: Polish Psychological Bulletin Vol 30(2) 1999, 99-113. *Overall, J. E., & Gorham, D. R. (1972). Organicity versus old age in objective and projective test performance: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 39(1) Aug 1972, 98-105. *Oxford, M. L., Harachi, T. W., Catalano, R. F., & Abbott, R. D. (2001). Preadolescent predictors of substance initiation: A test of both the direct and mediated effect of family social control factors on deviant peer associations and substance initiation: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 27(4) Nov 2001, 599-616. *Paavonen, E. J., Almqvist, F., Tamminen, T., Moilanen, I., Piha, J., Rasanen, E., et al. (2002). Poor sleep and psychiatric symptoms at school: An epidemiological study: European Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 11(1) Mar 2002, 10-17. *Pablo, R. Y. (1971). A study of Filipino children's attitudes towards peers and parents: Philippine Journal of Psychology Vol 4(1) Jun 1971, 31-36. *Papalia, D. E. (1972). The status of several conservation abilities across the life-span: Human Development Vol 15(4) 1972, 229-243. *Parent, S., Gosselin, C., & Moss, E. (2000). From mother-regulated to child-regulated joint planning activity: A look at familial adversity and attachment: Journal of Applied Developmental Psychology Vol 21(4) Jul-Aug 2000, 447-470. *Park, Y.-J., Kim, H. S., Schwartz-Barcott, D., & Kim, J.-W. (2002). The conceptual structure of hwa-byung in middle-aged Korean women: Health Care for Women International Vol 23(4) Jun 2002, 389-397. *Parker, G., & Roy, K. (2001). Adolescent depression: A review: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 35(5) Oct 2001, 572-580. *Parry, C. (2003). Embracing uncertainty: An exploration of the experiences of childhood cancer survivors: Qualitative Health Research Vol 13(2) Feb 2003, 227-246. *Paul, P. V. (2003). Processes and components of reading. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Pegg, J. E., & Werker, J. F. (1997). Adult and infant perception of two English phones: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 102(6) Dec 1997, 3742-3753. *Pellegrini, A. D., & Smith, P. K. (1998). Physical activity play: Consensus and debate: Child Development Vol 69(3) Jun 1998, 609-610. *Pelligrini, A. D., & Smith, P. K. (1998). Physical activity play: The nature and function of a neglected aspect of play: Child Development Vol 69(3) Jun 1998, 577-598. *Pepi, A., & Alesi, M. (2005). Attribution style in adolescents with Down's syndrome: European Journal of Special Needs Education Vol 20(4) Nov 2005, 419-432. *Peracchio, L. A., & Luna, D. (1998). The development of an advertising campaign to discourage smoking initiation among children and youth: Journal of Advertising Vol 27(3) Fal 1998, 49-56. *Perkins, D. F., & Borden, L. M. (2004). A Multidimensional Ecological Examination of a Youth Development Program for Military Dependent Youth: Journal of Prevention & Intervention in the Community Vol 27(2) 2004, 49-65. *Perlmutter, M. (1980). A developmental study of semantic elaboration and interpretation in recognition memory: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 29(3) Jun 1980, 413-427. *Pesta, B. J., Sanders, R. E., & Nemec, R. J. (1996). Older adults' strategic superiority with mental multiplication: A generation effect assessment: Experimental Aging Research Vol 22(2) Apr-Jun 1996, 155-169. *Phillips, D. A. (1989). Revisiting the Black Box: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 34 (12), Dec, 1989. *Phillips, J. A. (2006). The Relationship between Age Structure and Homicide Rates in the United States, 1970 to 1999: Journal of Research in Crime and Delinquency Vol 43(3) Aug 2006, 230-260. *Phillips, R. D. (1994). A developmental perspective on emotions in play therapy: International Journal of Play Therapy Vol 3(2) 1994, 1-19. *Picco, M., & Carel, A. (2002). Relational avoidance of the infant and early detection: Psychiatrie de l'Enfant Vol 45(1) 2002, 171-205. *Pittenger, J. B., & Todd, J. T. (1983). Perception of growth from changes in body proportions: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 9(6) Dec 1983, 945-954. *Poda, D. M. (2001). The girl of the wind: The story of Miriam: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 31(4) Oct 2001, 243-257. *Poresky, R. H. (1996). Companion animals and other factors affecting young children's development: Anthrozoos Vol 9(4) 1996, 159-168. *Powell, J. A., & Arquitt, G. E. (1978). Getting the generations back together: A rationale for development of community based intergenerational interaction programs: The Family Coordinator Vol 27(4) Oct 1978, 421-426. *Pratt, H. D. (2003). Preface: Journal of Adolescent Research Vol 18(3) May 2003, 207-208. *Price, J. M., & Lento, J. (2001). The nature of child and adolescent vulnerability: History and definitions. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Pumariega, A. J. (2001). Cultural competence in treatment interventions. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Putih, A. T. (1997). Stability and change in childrens copying of drawing schemata: A developmental analysis. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Qiao, J. (1998). The developmental characteristics of the ability of expression discrimination and the influential factors: Psychological Science (China) Vol 21(1) 1998, 52-56. *Ralston, L. S., Bell, S. L., Mote, J. K., Rainey, T. B., Brayman, S., & Shotwell, M. (2001). Giving up the car keys: Perceptions of well elders and families: Physical & Occupational Therapy in Geriatrics Vol 19(4) 2001, 59-70. *Rapee, R. M., & Sweeney, L. (2001). Social phobia in children and adolescents: Nature and assessment. New York, NY: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. *Ratekin, C. S. (1991). Temperament in children with Down syndrome: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ravid, D., & Farah, R. (1999). Learning about noun plurals in early Palestinian Arabic: First Language Vol 19(56, Pt 2) Jun 1999, 187-206. *Rawlins, W. K. (1992). Friendship matters: Communication, dialectics, and the life course. Hawthorne, NY: Aldine de Gruyter. *Reddy, Y. C. J., Srinath, S., Prakash, H. M., Girimaji, S. C., Sheshadri, S. P., Khanna, S., et al. (2003). A follow-up study of juvenile obsessive-compulsive disorder from India: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 107(6) Jun 2003, 457-464. *Reijonen, J. H., Pratt, H. D., Patel, D. R., & Greydanus, D. E. (2003). Eating disorders in the adolescent population: An overview: Journal of Adolescent Research Vol 18(3) May 2003, 209-222. *Reisberg, B., Kenowsky, S., Franssen, E. H., Auer, S. R., & Souren, L. E. M. (1999). Towards a science of Alzheimer's disease management: A model based upon current knowledge of retrogenesis: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 11(1) Mar 1999, 7-23. *Ren, X., & Gong, Y. (2002). Establishment of adults and seniors norms of Gong's Non-verbal Intelligence Test (GNIT): Chinese Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 10(3) Aug 2002, 169-172. *Reynolds, C. R., & Gutkin, T. B. (1980). Stability of the WISC-R factor structure across sex at two age levels: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 36(3) Jul 1980, 775-777. *Ribaupierre, A. d., Lecerf, T., & Bailleux, C. (2000). Is a non verbal working memory task necessarily nonverbally encoded? : Cahiers de Psychologie Cognitive/Current Psychology of Cognition Vol 19(2) Apr 2000, 135-170. *Ribes, E., Rangel, N., Hernandez, V., & Rodriguez, C. (2000). Acquisition of a second order conditional discrimination task with zero delay intervals: Revista Latina de Pensamiento y Lenguaje Vol 8(2) Sum 2000, 223-244. *Riley, M. W. (1986). The dynamisms of life stages: Roles, people, and age: Human Development Vol 29(3) May-Jun 1986, 150-156. *Rio, R. (2002). Improvization with the elderly: Moving from creative activities to process-oriented therapy: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 29(4) 2002, 191-201. *Ripple, R. E., Jaquish, G. A., Lee, H. W., & Spinks, J. (1983). Intergenerational differences in descriptions of life-span stages among Hong Kong Chinese: International Journal of Intercultural Relations Vol 7(4) 1983, 425-437. *Robertson, S. D. (2001). Development of bimanual skill: The search for stable patterns of coordination: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 33(2) Jun 2001, 114-126. *Robinson, J., & Briggs, P. (1997). Age trends and eye-witness suggestibility and compliance: Psychology, Crime & Law Vol 3(3) 1997, 187-202. *Robinson, J. D., Skill, T., & Turner, J. W. (2004). Media Usage Patterns and Portrayals of Seniors. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Rogers, T. T., Rakison, D. H., & McClelland, J. L. (2004). U-shaped curves in development: A PDP approach: Journal of Cognition and Development Vol 5(1) Feb 2004, 137-145. *Rosenbaum, P. (1998). Physical activity play in children with disabilities: A neglected opportunity for research? : Child Development Vol 69(3) Jun 1998, 607-608. *Ross, R. G., Schaeffer, J., Compagnon, N., Heinlein, S., Beresford, C., & Farley, G. (2003). Creating School Age Versions of Semistructured Interviews for the Prodrome to Schizophrenia: Lessons From Case Reviews: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 29(4) 2003, 729-735. *Rowe, A. R., & Tittle, C. R. (1977). Life cycle changes and criminal propensity: Sociological Quarterly Vol 18(2) Spr 1977, 223-236. *Rubin, D. C., Wetzler, S. E., & Nebes, R. D. (1986). Autobiographical memory across the lifespan. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Rubin, K. H., & Brown, I. D. (1975). A life-span look at person perception and its relationship to communicative interaction: Journal of Gerontology Vol 30(4) Jul 1975, 461-468. *Rulon, P. J. (1932). Review of Change of Interests with Age: Psychological Bulletin Vol 29(5) May 1932, 363-365. *Saayman, G. S. (1971). Aggressive behaviour in free-ranging chacma baboons (Papio ursinus): Journal of Behavioural Science Vol 1(3) 1971, 77-83. *Salls, J. S., Silverman, L. N., & Gatty, C. M. (2002). The relationship of infant sleep and play positioning to motor milestone achievement: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 56(5) Sep-Oct 2002, 577-580. *Sanford, A., Griew, S., & O'Donnell, L. (1972). Age effects in simple prediction behavior: Journal of Gerontology Vol 27(2) Apr 1972, 259-264. *Scales, P. C., Benson, P. L., Roehlkepartain, E. C., Hintz, N. R., Sullivan, T. K., & Mannes, M. (2004). The role of parental status and child age in the engagement of children and youth with adults outside their families: Journal of Family Issues Vol 25(6) Sep 2004, 735-760. *Scarpa, P., Piazzini, A., Pesenti, G., Brovedani, P., Toraldo, A., Turner, K., et al. (2006). Italian neuropsychological instruments to assess memory, attention and frontal functions for developmental age: Neurological Sciences Vol 27(6) Dec 2006, 381-396. *Schaaf, J. M., Alexander, K. W., Goodman, G. S., Ghetti, S., Edelstein, R. S., & Castelli, P. (2002). Children's eyewitness memory: True disclosures and false reports. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Schmidt, L. A., Polak, C. P., & Spooner, A. L. (2001). Biological and environmental contributions to childhood shyness: A diathesis-stress model. New York, NY: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. *Schmidt, M. G., & Reppucci, N. D. (2002). Children's rights and capacities. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Schmitz, P. G. (1979). Research trends in developmental psychology: Analysis of Psychological Abstracts 1963-1976 with particular regard for the years 1965, 1970, and 1975: Zeitschrift fur Entwicklungspsychologie und Padagogische Psychologie Vol 11(1) Jan 1979, 16-30. *Schmitz, P. G. (1979). Research trends in developmental psychology: Analysis of Psychological Abstracts 1963superscript 1976 with particular regard for the years 1965, 1970, and 1975: Zeitschrift fur Entwicklungspsychologie und Padagogische Psychologie Vol 11(1) Jan 1979, 16-30. *Schneider, M. S., & Witherspoon, J. J. (2000). Friendship patterns among lesbian and gay youth: An exploratory study: Canadian Journal of Human Sexuality Vol 9(4) Win 2000, 239-246. *Schwarz, N. (2003). Self-reports in consumer research: The challenge of comparing cohorts and cultures: Journal of Consumer Research Vol 29(4) Mar 2003, 588-594. *Searcy, Y. M., Lincoln, A. J., Rose, F. E., Klima, E. S., Bavar, N., & Korenberg, J. R. (2004). The relationship between age and IQ in adults with Williams Syndrome: American Journal on Mental Retardation Vol 109(3) May 2004, 231-236. *Seeman, D. J. (1973). Temporal integration and development: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Seitz, J. A. (2001). A cognitive-perceptual analysis of projective tests used with children: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 93(2) Oct 2001, 505-522. *Sellon, E., & Oakeshott, P. (2003). Patient's understanding of risk: Family Practice Vol 20(4) Aug 2003, 494. *Shane, M. (1990). The child analyst at work with his adult patients. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Shantiris, K. (1983). Developmental changes in metaphor evaluation: The tropic rose: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sharifian, F., & Malcolm, I. G. (2003). The pragmatic marker like in English teen talk: Australian Aboriginal usage: Pragmatics & Cognition Vol 11(2) 2003, 327-344. *Sharma, A., Kraus, N., McGee, T. J., & Nicol, T. G. (1997). Developmental changes in P1 and N1 central auditory responses elicited by consonant-vowel syllables: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology: Evoked Potentials Vol 104(6) Nov 1997, 540-545. *Sharp, K. C., Candy, S. G., & Troll, L. E. (1980). Gender and generation effects on person perception: International Journal of Aging & Human Development Vol 11(4) 1980, 307-318. *Sharpe, L. K., & Peterson, R. A. (1972). A multivariate analysis of psychographic variables: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 36(4) Aug 1972, 374-379. *Sheiman, D. L. (1979). Comparison of raters' and manufacturers' opinions of appropriate ages for selected toy use: Psychological Reports Vol 45(2) Oct 1979, 450. *Shimada, M., Hayat, J., Meguro, K., Oo, T., Jafri, S., Yamadori, A., et al. (2003). Correlation between functional assessment staging and the 'Basic Age' by the Binet scale supports the retrogenesis model of Alzheimer's disease: A preliminary study: Psychogeriatrics Vol 3(2) Jun 2003, 82-87. *Shin, Y.-J., Lee, K.-S., Min, S.-K., & Emde, R. N. (1999). A Korean syndrome of attachment disturbance mimicking symptoms of pervasive developmental disorder: Infant Mental Health Journal Vol 20(1) Spr 1999, 60-76. *Shiner, R. L. (1998). How shall we speak of children's personalities in middle childhood? A preliminary taxonomy: Psychological Bulletin Vol 124(3) Nov 1998, 308-332. *Shiner, R. L., & Masten, A. S. (2002). Transactional links between personality and adaptation from childhood through adulthood: Journal of Research in Personality Vol 36(6) Dec 2002, 580-588. *Shmotkin, D., Eyal, N., & Lomranz, J. (1993). Differential characteristics of clinical psychologists treating younger and older clients: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 12(3) 1993, 3-16. *Shulman, K. I. (1989). The influence of age and ageing on manic disorder: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 4(2) Mar-Apr 1989, 63-65. *Silverstein, A. B. (1982). Alternative multiple-group solutions for the WISC and the WISC-R: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 38(1) Jan 1982, 166-168. *Singh, M. P., Singh, A., & Dubey, B. L. (1999). Effect of age and sex on SIS-II responses: Journal of Projective Psychology & Mental Health Vol 6(2) Jul 1999, 51-77. *Singh-Manoux, A., Gueguen, A., Martikainen, P., Ferrie, J., Marmot, M., & Shipley, M. (2007). Self-Rated Health and Mortality: Short- and Long-Term Associations in the Whitehall II Study: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 69(2) Feb-Mar 2007, 138-143. *Sinha, D. N., Gupta, P. C., & Pednekar, M. S. (2004). Use of tobacco products as dentifrice among adolescents in India: Questionnaire study: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 328(7435) Feb 2004, 323-324. *Skinner, M. L., Buysse, V., & Bailey, D. B. (2004). Effects of Age and Developmental Status of Partners on Play of Preschoolers With Disabilities: Journal of Early Intervention Vol 26(3) Spr 2004, 194-203. *Slater, A., & Bremner, G. (2003). An introduction to developmental psychology. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Slavson, S. R. (1986). Differential methods of group therapy in relation to age levels. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Small, M. A., & Limber, S. P. (2002). Advocacy for children's rights. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Small, S. A., & Eastman, G. (1991). Rearing adolescents in contemporary society: A conceptual framework for understanding the responsibilities and needs of parents: Family Relations Vol 40(4) Oct 1991, 455-462. *Smith, B. W., & Zautra, A. J. (2001). Interpersonal sensitivity and reactivity to spousal conflict in healthy older women: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 31(6) Oct 2001, 915-923. *Smith, L. (1991). Age, ability, and intellectual development in Piagetian theory. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Sordano, A. (2005). Elaborating transgenerational elements in psychodrama groups with children: Gruppi Vol 7(1) Jan-Apr 2005, 101-115. *Sowell, E. R., Thompson, P. M., Tessner, K. D., & Toga, A. W. (2001). Mapping continued brain growth and gray matter density reduction in dorsal frontal cortex: Inverse relationships during postadolescent brain maturation: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 21(22) Nov 2001, 8819-8829. *Spaniol, S. E. (1992). Is there a "late style" of art? Line use in human figure drawing by elderly people: Art Therapy Vol 9(2) 1992, 93-95. *Springer, K., Meier, J. A., & Berry, D. S. (1996). Nonverbal bases of social perception: Developmental change in sensitivity to patterns of motion that reveal interpersonal events: Journal of Nonverbal Behavior Vol 20(4) Win 1996, 199-211. *Stack, S. (1991). Social correlates of suicide by age: Media impacts. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Stark, E. F. (1998). Task analysis of the WAIS-R Picture Arrangement subtest in two different developmental populations. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Starr, J. M. (1974). The peace and love generation: Changing attitudes toward sex and violence among college youth: Journal of Social Issues Vol 30(2) 1974, 73-106. *Stevens-Long, J. (1988). Adult life: Developmental processes (3rd ed.). Mountain View, CA: Mayfield Publishing Co. *Stoneman, Z., Brody, G. H., Davis, C. H., Crapps, J. M., & et al. (1991). Ascribed role relations between children with mental retardation and their younger siblings: American Journal on Mental Retardation Vol 95(5) Mar 1991, 537-550. *Stonestreet, R. H. (1987). Comparisons of requesting behaviors in Down syndrome, language disordered and normal toddlers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stouwie, R. J. (1972). Theory and Problems of Child Development. 2nd ed: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 17 (12), Dec, 1972. *Stromwall, L. K., & Robinson, E. A. R. (1998). When a family member has a schizophrenic disorder: Practice issues across the family life cycle: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 68(4) Oct 1998, 580-589. *Susana, E. (2003). Clitics in child Spanish: First Language Vol 23(68,Pt2) Jun 2003, 193-211. *Sweeney, L., & Rapee, R. M. (2001). Social phobia in children and adolescents: Psychological treatments. New York, NY: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. *Tamura, K., Luders, H., & Kuroiwa, Y. (1972). Further observations on the effects of aging on the wave form of the somatosensory cortical evoked potential: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 33(3) Sep 1972, 325-327. *Tanimura, R., Sonoda, H., & Ogawa, T. (1996). Developmental characteristics of topographic EEG in school-age children using an autoregressive model: Brain Topography Vol 8(3) Spr 1996, 261-263. *Tantam, D. (2003). The challenge of adolescents and adults with Asperger syndromes: Child and Adolescent Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 12(1) Jan 2003, 143-163. *Tapp, J. L., & Levine, F. J. (1972). Compliance from kindergarten to college: A speculative research note: Journal of Youth and Adolescence Vol 1(3) Nov 1972, 233-249. *Taylor, L. (2005). Review of An introduction to developmental psychology: British Journal of Developmental Psychology Vol 23(1) Mar 2005, 153-154. *Telama, R., & Yang, X. (2000). Decline of physical activity from youth to young adulthood in Finland: Medicine & Science in Sports & Exercise Vol 32(9) Sep 2000, 1617-1622. *Thies, K. M., & Walsh, M. E. (1999). A developmental analysis of cognitive appraisal of stress in children and adolescents with chronic illness: Children's Health Care Vol 28(1) Win 1999, 15-32. *Tholander, M. (2004). Review of Age in Action. Membership Work and Stage of Life Categories in Talk: Discourse & Society Vol 15(6) Nov 2004, 787-789. *Thomas, R. M. (1990). Counseling and life-span development. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Thompson, A. H., Barnsley, R. H., & Battle, J. (2004). The relative age effect and the development of self-esteem: Educational Research Vol 46(3) Dec 2004, 313-320. *Thompson, A. P., & Sota, D. D. (1998). Comparison of the WAIS--R and the WISC--III scores with a sample of 16-year-old youth: Psychological Reports Vol 82(3, Pt 2) Jun 1998, 1339-1346. *Thornburg, H. D., & Jones, R. M. (1982). Social characteristics of early adolescents: Age versus grade: Journal of Early Adolescence Vol 2(3) Fal 1982, 229-239. *Thorne, B. (2004). Theorizing age and other differences: Childhood: A Global Journal of Child Research Vol 11(4) Nov 2004, 403-408. *Timbremont, B., Braet, C., & Dreessen, L. (2004). Assessing Depression in Youth: Relation Between the Children's Depression Inventory and a Structured Interview: Journal of Clinical Child and Adolescent Psychology Vol 33(1) Feb 2004, 149-157. *Tissue, T. (1972). Old age and the perception of poverty: Sociology & Social Research Vol 56(3) Apr 1972, 331-344. *Tombaugh, T. N., Kozak, J., & Rees, L. (1999). Normative data stratified by age and education for two measures of verbal fluency: FAS and animal naming: Archives of Clinical Neuropsychology Vol 14(2) Feb 1999, 167-177. *Tomlinson-Keasey, C., Kelly, R. R., & Burton, J. K. (1978). Hemispheric changes in information processing during development: Developmental Psychology Vol 14(3) May 1978, 214-223. *Traci, M., & Koester, L. S. (2003). Parent-infant interactions: A transactional approach to understanding the development of deaf infants. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Treybig, D. L. (1977). Age self concept: The effects of chronological age and intervening variables: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Trivedi, H. K., & Beasley, P. J. (2006). Birth, Childhood, and Adolescence. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Tuana, E. J. (1978). A study of space and temporal concepts in written language: Revista Interamericana de Psicologia Vol 12(1) 1978, 47-57. *Tucker, E. W. (1987). The interrelationships among curiosity, age, and age phases and transitions of adult development (non nova sed nova): Dissertation Abstracts International. *Twitchell, R. P. (1982). A comparison of the Florida Statewide Assessment Test, third and fifth grade skills and the developmental level of the third and fifth grade student: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Unutzer, J., Katon, W., Williams, J. W., Jr., Callahan, C. M., Harpole, L., Hunkeler, E. M., et al. (2001). Improving primary care for depression in late life: The design of a multicenter randomized trial: Medical Care Vol 39(8) Aug 2001, 785-799. *van den Bos, K. P., Zijlstra, B. J. H., & lutje Spelberg, H. C. (2002). Life-span data on continuous-naming speeds of numbers, letters, colors, and pictured objects, and word-reading speed: Scientific Studies of Reading Vol 6(1) Jan 2002, 25-49. *van Lieshout, C. F. M. (1987). Learning and instruction: A part of development. Elmsford, NY: Pergamon Press. *Verrillo, V. (1983). The experience of time duration: A lifespan approach: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Vervloed, M. P. J., Hamers, J. H. M., van Mens-Weisz, M. M., & Timmer-Van de Vosse, H. (2000). New age levels of the Reynell-Zinkin developmental scales for young children with visual impairments: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 94(10) Oct 2000, 613-624. *Viau, P. A., Padula, C. A., & Eddy, B. (2002). An exploration of health concerns & health-promotion behaviors in pregnant women over age 35: MCN: The American Journal of Maternal/Child Nursing Vol 27(6) Nov-Dec 2002, 328-334. *Vidal, A., Cremades, S., Ossart, M., & Loas, G. (2001). Comparative research about factors in grave recurrent suicide attempts and other suicide attempts: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 159(2) Mar 2001, 128-130. *Vigderhous, G. (1975). Suicide and homicide as causes of death and their relationship to life expectancy: A cross-cultural comparison: Social Biology Vol 22(4) Win 1975, 338-343. *Visser, P., Henkens, K., & Schippers, J. (2003). Perception and stereotyping of older workers in organizations: Gedrag en Organisatie Vol 16(1) Feb 2003, 2-22. *Visser, P. S., & Krosnick, J. A. (1998). Development of attitude strength over the life cycle: Surge and decline: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 75(6) Dec 1998, 1389-1410. *Vitaro, F., Wanner, B., Brendgen, M., Gosselin, C., & Gendreau, P. L. (2004). Differential contribution of parents and friends to smoking trajectories during adolescence: Addictive Behaviors Vol 29(4) Jun 2004, 831-835. *Wagstaff, G. F. (1997). Equity versus equality in allocations to adults and children: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 137(4) Aug 1997, 445-448. *Walker, M. B., & Andrade, M. G. (1996). Conformity in the Asch task as a function of age: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 136(3) Jun 1996, 367-372. *Wang, Z., & Lu, X. (1997). A multimethod complex analysis of value orientations among urban and rural teenagers: Psychological Science (China) Vol 20(2) 1997, 104-108. *Wapner, S., & Demick, J. (1991). Field dependence-independence: Cognitive style across the life span. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Wasserstein, J. (2004). ADHD and Comorbidities: A Valuable Resource With Profound Implications: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 49 (5), Oct, 2004. *Watson, A. J., & Valtin, R. (1997). Secrecy in middle childhood: International Journal of Behavioral Development Vol 21(3) Sep 1997, 431-452. *Weiss, M. R. (2004). Developmental sport and exercise psychology: A lifespan perspective. Morgantown, WV: Fitness Information Technology. *Wenz, F. V. (1980). Aging and suicide: Maturation or cohort effect? : International Journal of Aging & Human Development Vol 11(4) 1980, 297-305. *Westman, A. S., & Orellana, C. (1996). Only visual impressions are almost always present in long-term memories, and reported completeness, accuracy, and verbalizability of recollections increase with age: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 83(2) Oct 1996, 531-539. *Whaley, D. E. (1998). An investigation of possible selves across stages of exercise involvement with middle-aged women. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wilkinson, D. G. (2004). Older people and the "patient centred" NHS: Choice for mentally ill patients will be even less with new legislation: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 328(7435) Feb 2004, 350-350. *Williams, A., & Harwood, J. (2004). Intergenerational Communication: Intergroup, Accommodation, and Family Perspectives. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Williams, P. (2005). Correlates of Ecstasy use in middle age and beyond: Drug and Alcohol Review Vol 24(1) Jan 2005, 33-38. *Wills, T. A., & Dishion, T. J. (2004). Temperament and Adolescent Substance Use: A Transactional Analysis of Emerging Self-Control: Journal of Clinical Child and Adolescent Psychology Vol 33(1) Feb 2004, 69-81. *Wilson, S. M., & Peterson, G. W. (1988). Life satisfaction among young adults from rural families: Family Relations Vol 37(1) Jan 1988, 84-91. *Wimmer, B. D. (1979). A validation of the cognitive content of career education and investigation of age placement on cognitive career education skills of the mildly mentally retarded: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Windle, M., & Davies, P. T. (1999). Developmental theory and research. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Wishart, L. R., & Lee, T. D. (1997). Effects of aging and reduced relative frequency of knowledge of results on learning a motor skill: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 84(3, Pt 1) Jun 1997, 1107-1122. *Wismar, R. W. (1991). Children's conceptions of their personal problems: A descriptive developmental study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wo, J., Shen, J., & Lin, C. (1997). Sources of age differences at stages of information processing: Psychological Science (China) Vol 20(2) 1997, 113-118. *Wolfe, F. E. (2000). Levels of Piagetian development among adult mathematics students. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Woodyatt, G., & Rodger, S. (2006). Communication and Social Skills for Occupational Engagement. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Woolard, J. L. (2002). Capacity, competence, and the juvenile defendant: Implications for research and policy. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Yasuno, F., Imamura, T., Hirono, N., Ishii, K., Sasaki, M., Ikejiri, Y., et al. (1998). Age at onset and regional cerebral glucose metabolism in Alzheimer's disease: Dementia and Geriatric Cognitive Disorders Vol 9(2) Mar-Apr 1998, 63-67. *Yasvin, V. A. (1995). The peculiarities of child and adolescent personal attitude towards nature: Voprosy Psychologii No 4 1995, 19-28. *Yilmaz, A. (2001). The relationship between marital adjustment, parenting style and self-perception of children from different age groups: Turk Psikoloji Dergisi Vol 16(47) 2001, 1-24. *Yip, T., Seaton, E. K., & Sellers, R. M. (2006). African American Racial Identity Across the Lifespan: Identity Status, Identity Content, and Depressive Symptoms: Child Development Vol 77(5) Sep 2006, 1504-1517. *Youngstrom, E., Meyers, O., Youngstrom, J. K., Calabrese, J. R., & Findling, R. L. (2006). Diagnostic and measurement issues in the assessment of pediatric bipolar disorder: Implications for understanding mood disorder across the life cycle: Development and Psychopathology Vol 18(4) Fal 2006, 989-1021. *Zelazo, P. D., Craik, F. I. M., & Booth, L. (2004). Executive function across the life span: Acta Psychologica Vol 115(2-3) Feb-Mar 2004, 167-183. *Zeman, J., & Shipman, K. (1997). Social-contextual influences on expectancies for managing anger and sadness: The transition from middle childhood to adolescence: Developmental Psychology Vol 33(6) Nov 1997, 917-924. *Zhang, L., Welte, J. W., & Wieczorek, W. F. (2002). Underlying common factors of adolescent problem behaviors: Criminal Justice and Behavior Vol 29(2) Apr 2002, 161-182. *Zhang, Q., & Yang, C. (1998). The development of the thinking strategy of hypothesis testing: Psychological Science (China) Vol 21(1) 1998, 13-16. *Zhang, Y. B. (2003). Review of Age In Action: Membership Work and Stage of Life Categories in Talk: Journal of Language and Social Psychology Vol 22(4) Dec 2003, 449-452. *Zhang, Z., & Hayward, M. D. (2001). Childlessness and the psychological well-being of older persons: Journals of Gerontology: Series B: Psychological Sciences and Social Sciences Vol 56B(5) Sep 2001, 311-320. *Zhou, G. (1997). An investigation of Chinese bi-objective construction in 1-5-yr-old children: Psychological Science (China) Vol 20(2) 1997, 131-135. *Ziegler, S., & Andrews, H. F. (1987). Children and built environments: A review of methods for environmental research and design. New York, NY: Van Nostrand Reinhold Co. *Zigler, E. F., & Stevenson, M. F. (1993). Children in a changing world: Development and social issues (2nd ed.). Belmont, CA: Thomson Brooks/Cole Publishing Co. *Zlatin, M. A. (1973). Development of the voicing contrast: A psychoacoustic study of voice onset time: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Zsembik, B. A., & Peek, M. K. (2001). Race differences in cognitive functioning among older adults: Journals of Gerontology: Series B: Psychological Sciences and Social Sciences Vol 56B(5) Sep 2001, 266-274. *Zynda, B. A. (1981). A developmental study of the visual processing of syntactic structures in unrelated and related discourse: A comparison of competent middle school readers and competent adult readers: Dissertation Abstracts International. Category:Developmental psychology